maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Masters of the Universe
Summary of TV Show Company Masters of the Universe (commonly abbreviated to MOTU; and sometimes informally referred to as He-Man, after the lead hero) is a media franchise created by Mattel. Although featuring a vast line-up of characters, the main premise revolves around the conflict between the heroic He-Man and the evil Skeletor on planet Eternia. Since its initial launch late 1981, the franchise has spawned a variety of products, including six lines of action figures, four animated television series, countless comic series and a film. Designer Roger Sweet claims to be the chief creator of He-Man and MOTU, although this is not officially acknowledged by Mattel, and disputed by some other contributors. The earliest storybooks and much of the original backstory were written by Donald F. Glut. 1983 TV Show He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is an American animated television series produced by Filmation based on Mattel's successful toy line Masters of the Universe. The show, often referred to as simply He-Man, was one of the most popular animated children's shows of the 1980s, and has retained a heavy cult following to this day. It made its television debut in 1983 and ran until 1985, consisting of two seasons of 65 episodes each. Reruns continued to air in syndication until 1988, at which point USA Network bought the rights to the series. USA aired He-Man until September 1990. Repeats of the show are currently being broadcast in the USA on the Qubo Night Owl, on the Retro Television Network, and in Canada on Teletoon Retro. The show takes place on the fictional planet of Eternia, a planet of magic, myth and fantasy. The show's lead character is Prince Adam, the young son of Eternia's rulers, King Randor and Queen Marlena. Whenever Prince Adam uses the Power Sword, and when he holds it aloft and says the magic words "By the Power of Grayskull!" he is transformed into He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. Together with his close allies, Battle Cat (who undergoes a similar transformation from being Adam's cowardly pet tiger Cringer), The Sorceress, Teela, Man-At-Arms and Orko, He-Man uses his powers to defend Eternia from the evil forces of Skeletor. Skeletor's main goal is to conquer the mysterious fortress of Castle Grayskull, from which He-Man draws his powers. If he succeeds, Skeletor would conquer the whole of Eternia, and possibly the whole universe. 2002 TV Show He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is an American animated television series. Developed for television by Michael Halperin, who created the original series, it was animated by Mike Young Productions. It served as an update of the 1980s series of the same name, produced to coincide with Mattel's revival of the Masters of the Universe franchise eleven years after its previous attempt. The series made its premiere on Cartoon Network's Toonami on August 16, 2002. Unlike the previous He-Man series, set on the futuristic planet of Primus, this version sought to return to the roots of the storyline and provide broader explorations never reached in the first series, including origins for each character, and some first time animated debuts of familiar toyline faces. The series also brought back several writers from the original series, such as Larry DiTillio. The remake is noted for the many similarities it shares with the original. For example, it has an homage intro to the 1980s version's intro speech but in this version, Prince Adam is interrupted by an explosion and invasion by Skeletor and his henchmen. Prince Adam transforms into He-Man when he says "By the power of Grayskull... I have the power!" (later episodes feature a chorus singing He-Man's name during the scene change). It also features "scene change" sequences, but only the one involving the Sword of Power was taken from the Filmation series; all the others were created just for this series, plus the sequences occur less frequently than on the previous series. For more information about Masters of the Universe, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masters_of_the_Universe_(disambiguation) here (Click on a link)] or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']] The Social Netjerk: He-Man appeared with King Zandor from The Herculoids and wanted to be friends with the Winklevoss twins on their website (cause they have both blond hair). 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Super 80's: He-Man appeared slicing cars in half. *'Episode 3 (29) '''The Greatest Thing Ever!: Johnny turned into He-Man. *[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 7 (33)]] '''TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: Eternia was listed on the portal list. Category:TV Show Category:Organization